O melhor inimigo
by Takkano
Summary: Talvez a melhor maneira de derrotar um inimigo seja unindo-se a ele; literalmente!


Daryun corria em disparada pela floresta com o homem de máscara prateada em seu encalço. O jovem ex-general de Ectabana, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Permaneceu imóvel ouvindo seu inimigo se aproximar.

— Vamos, apareça Daryun! Se quiser se render a mim, prometo dar uma morte misericordiosa a você e a seus amigos infames! - o rapaz de máscara prateada parecia não se importar em expor sua presença.

— Está louco? Quem se renderia a um monstro como você? Aposto que nem mesmo as coitadas das servas, as quais você arrasta para o seu leito à noite. Pobres almas! Devem implorar pela morte para não cederem a ti.

Daryun esperou por um ataque furiosos de seu inimigo, mas, apenas o silêncio foi sua resposta.

Saiu de trás da árvore a fim de confrontá-lo diretamente, porém, ao encarar seu rival, tudo que encontrou foi o brilho de suas lágrimas descendo como gotas de cristais pela prata reluzente.

— Tens razão, Daryun. Nenhuma delas jamais se rendeu a mim. Então, acho que não poderia esperar muito de você, não é mesmo? - o rapaz passou a ponta dos dedos sobre o metal frio fechando os olhos, contendo o restante de seu pranto. - Olhe para você, nunca saberá como é ser rejeitado.

Daryun não estava entendendo muito daquela conversa que parecia tomar um outro rumo.

— Mas sabe o que os monstros fazem de melhor Daryun? Eles devoram todos aqueles que cruzam seu caminho!

O homem da máscara prateada avançou feroz contra Daryun. Os dois trocaram golpes até chegarem a uma estrada que cortava a floresta.

Então uma montaria ao longe chamou a atenção de ambos. Um grito muito familiar cortou seus ouvidos.

— O Bispo de Lusitânia! - Daryun o reconheceu na mesma hora.

— O quê? Maldito! Se ele nos vir arrancará nossas cabeças, e levará toda a glória pela sua morte.

O homem da máscara prateada sabia o quão ardiloso era um dos governantes de Lusitânia.

Em um impulso, Daryun pegou seu inimigo pela mão e o arrastou rapidamente, até uma fenda nas rochas de uma montanha que ficava do outro lado do caminho.

As armas então foram ao chão. Era humanamente impossível que coubesse sequer uma pessoa normal naquele pequeno espaço; duas então era impossível. Mesmo assim, Daryun o puxou junto para o pequeno e frio local. Um outro problema, foi que, a única maneira que encontrou de acomodar seu inimigo foi posicionar o rapaz em seu colo, encaixando seus quadris.

O jovem mascarado suspirou frustrado, e a proximidade de ambos fez com que seu hálito facilmente fosse de encontro ao pescoço de Daryun, que tremeu de excitação com isso.

— Por favor, só não me morda, ok? - Daryun riu minimamente de sua piadinha sarcástica recebendo um belo " _cale a boca"_ por isso.

— Tudo bem, só precisamos ficar aqui até eles irem embora.

Passou-se um longo tempo, e ambos permaneciam em silêncio.

O homem da máscara de prata se remexia a todo momento, tentando inutilmente se acomodar melhor. Sua perna começava a ficar muito dormente e o jovem tentava flexioná-la.

Só que, com esses movimentos realizados no pequeno espaço em que estavam, fora o fato de estar sentado sob o colo de Daryun, não o deixaria em uma situação realmente confortável.

— Unhm…- Daryun soltou um longo gemido e mordeu o lábio, tentando não deixar que o som se prolongasse. Olhou sério para o homem de máscara prateada que corou, embora o objeto reluzente preso ao seu rosto, disfarçasse bem a tonalidade carmim que sua pele exibia.

— O que foi agora? - o mascarado tentou disfarçar o nervosismo de sua voz com um tom mal educado, tentando ignorar o motivo do gemido de Daryun.

— Como assim o que foi? Você está se esfregando em mim. Esqueceu onde está sentado? - Daryun parecia indignado pela falta de bom senso do outro.

— Mas e dai? Somos homens seu pervertido!

— Exatamente, oh inocência! Homens pensam mais com o corpo, às vezes. Então pare de estimular meus pensamentos!

O rapaz olhou enfurecido para Daryun e trincou os dentes em protesto.

— Olha eu sei que está difícil, certo? Aqui é muito apertado, temos que ficar em pé, e convenhamos, sua companhia é péssima - novamente um olhar mortal foi direcionado a si. - Mas o Bispo ainda está lá fora então, C-O-L-A-B-O-R-E!

O máscara prateada ficou quieto.

Finalmente, pensou Daryun. Porém, ele viu como a perna do outro tremia, realmente devia doer muito naquela posição.

— Ei, tenta vir mais para cima. - Daryun o puxou pelos quadris na tentativa de elevar um pouco mais o corpo do outro.

Daryun sentiu seu membro dar pequenos sinais de vida com o movimento dos quadris do outro, que, pela expressão, também havia sentido esse pequeno despertar de Daryun.

Devido ao choque por aquele contato mais íntimo, Daryun meio que por puro reflexo, apertou sem querer as nádegas do mascarado, fazendo-o soltar um gemido abafado.

O menor escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Daryun. Ficou assustado com aquilo. Começou a sentir um calor estranho emanar de seu corpo. Sentiu as mãos de Daryun deixarem o local onde estavam e pressionarem sua cintura de forma possessiva.

O ex general passou então a puxar e afastar continuamente o corpo do outro, fazendo com que se friccionassem sensualmente um no outro.

— Da… Daryun… pa… pare - o jovem mascarado mal conseguia dizer algo coerente. Seu corpo estava em chamas, suas mãos tremiam, seu coração parecia falhar em alguns momentos.

— Por quê? Você não gosta? - Daryun perguntou sussurrando aquilo no ouvido de seu inimigo.

Daryun a esta altura já estava totalmente fora de si. Por algum motivo ele sentia que precisava mais daquele contato. Tinha plena certeza de que se arrependeria amargamente depois, mas, agora, tudo o que ele queria, era sentir um pouco mais daquele jovem misterioso.

Puxou seu queixo e capturou os lábios alheios em um beijo lascivo e luxuriante. As bocas se moviam vorazes e aflitas por mais. Os corpos agora roçavam-se, unindo-se um ao outro, tornando-os quase apenas um. Pareciam querer se fundir. Mesmo assim, o espaço ali não era o suficiente para poderem prolongar o ato.

A chuva começou a cair com certa força lá fora. Era a deixa que precisavam. A cavalaria inimiga começou a se dissipar com a proximidade da tempestade.

— Eles… se foram…Daryun, uhmm – o rapaz mascarado tentou, sem sucesso, informar a Daryun que o inimigo se fora.

— Unh eu sei, eu ouvi, não se preocupe com isso agora, tá! Daryun ainda beijava seu pescoço tentando não quebrar aquele contato tão prazeroso.

— DARYUN!- O mascarado se irritou o afastando. –Pare, está muito apertado aqui, meu corpo todo dói!

— Certo, tem razão. Vamos sair então. - e dizendo isto, Daryun e o homem da máscara de prata deixaram o local entre as rochas.

Quando finalmente se viram livres, caminharam mais um pouco até chegarem novamente a orla da floresta. O mascarado sentia finalmente seus músculos relaxarem.

—Bem agora pegue sua arma, ainda não terminamos Dary… - nem teve tempo de terminar a frase quando teve seu corpo prensado com força contra o tronco de uma grande árvore.

—Tem razão sabe! Ainda não terminamos. - Daryun o beijou ainda com mais urgência, para logo depois, começar a se desfazer das roupas de seu inimigo, até que este estivesse completamente exposto.

— Mas o que… não! Pare Daryun! Eu não disse que queria isso! - ok, agora o homem mascarado tremia de medo. Na verdade estava apavorado pelo que poderia vir a seguir.

— Também não disse que não queria. - Daryun se afastou minimamente apenas para poder desfazer suas próprias roupas, para logo depois unir-se novamente ao outro.

Sem que o rapaz mascarado percebesse, Daryun levou a mão ao seu rosto, mas, em vez de acariciar seus lábios como havia feito antes, ele retirou de uma vez sua máscara.

—Não! - o jovem agora sem a sua proteção metálica, baixava o rosto extremamente envergonhado. Muitas lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos. Elas desciam aos montes, manchando sua pele alva. – Não me olhe, por favor, Daryun!

Daryun ficou chocado com a reação do menor. Ele chorava tanto que chegava a soluçar. Parecia uma criança acuada com medo de levar uma surra dos pais. As mãos tremiam presas aos braços de Daryun como se dependesse disso para se manter em pé.

Mesmo assim Daryun não se deteve. Segurou o queixo do outro o forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Por favor! Não tenha nojo de mim! Por favor, não fique com nojo, por favor...

O rapaz repetia a frase como se fosse um mantra. Para Daryun nada daquilo fazia sentido.

O jovem possuía feições um tanto delicadas, para um homem que sempre se mostrava tão feroz e violento. Seus olhos eram de um verde único, quase transparentes. As sobrancelhas muito bem desenhadas acompanhavam com perfeição o desenho de seu rosto. Devido a forte chuva, sua franja colava-se a sua testa, cobrindo parte de uma grande cicatriz que emoldurava seu olho esquerdo.

A cicatriz! Somente agora Daryun começava a se dar conta de que toda aquela angústia do rapaz a sua frente, era por causa da maldita cicatriz. Seu rancor, seus medos, sua fúria; sua solidão. Aquela marca parecia intimidá-lo de tudo e de todos.

Daryun a tocou com o indicador. A pele ali estava enrugada e dua; morta. O rapaz tremeu ao ser tocado naquele lugar. Ninguém jamais havia quebrado essa barreira. Estava acostumado à repulsa nos olhos de todos aqueles que um dia puderam ver por trás de sua máscara prateada.

Mas o olhar de Daryun continuava o mesmo de antes; carregado de desejo.

— Daryun? - o jovem o chamou agora sentindo-se um pouco mais calmo e confiante pela reação indiferente de Daryun ao tocá-lo daquela forma tão suave e serena.

— Não deveria usar essa porcaria, sabia? - Daryun balançou a máscara de prata diante os olhos atentos do jovem a sua frente. Esse mísero pedaço de pele morta jamais poderia ocultar tanta beleza, e seu rosto é… - Daryun deslisou novamente a mão até seus lábios – … simplesmente perfeito! - Foram as suas últimas palavras, antes de voltar a tomar aqueles lábios rosados para si.

O jovem agora totalmente exposto, novamente não pode conter uma enxurrada de lágrimas que invadiam-lhe. Só que estas eram de felicidade. Alívio.

Envolveu o corpo de Daryun com o seu unindo-se a ele. Precisava senti-lo, saber que tudo aquilo era real. Nunca, em toda a sua vida de fugas e medos, imaginou que um dia fosse liberto dessa forma por seu grande inimigo.

Toda a floresta silenciou-se, para que os únicos sons naquela noite, fosse os longos gemidos luxuriantes de prazer de ambos. Daryun não teve a mínima piedade de seu inimigo. Investia com toda a força que possuía contra o corpo do outro.

— Ei, você pode sentir isso? - Daryun a todo momento tentava bagunçar ainda mais a falta de sanidade do jovem preso a árvore.

O rapaz abriu os olhos para encarar aquelas duas pérolas cor de ouro.

— Sempre imaginei que, um dia, eu seria brutalmente perfurado por sua lança; sem a mínima dó ou piedade.

— Então acho que não te decepcionei, não é mesmo?- Daryun deu mais uma grande investida contra o corpo preso a si, arrancando um rouco gemido de prazer do menor.

— Não! É melhor do que um dia eu poderia imaginar. Daryun, você é o melhor inimigo que eu já tive o prazer de ter.

— Não se preocupe pois, de agora em diante, serei o único. - Daryun o puxou pela nuca unindo-se novamente ao outro em um beijo que beirava a loucura.

E ali eles ficaram até seus corpos renderem-se ao prazer de uma forma única.

Naquela noite chuvosa, o rapaz de máscara prateada teve todos os seus fantasmas exorcizados pelo ex cavaleiro de Ectabana.

Quando o jovem acordou, no outro dia, estava só, confortavelmente deitado sob uma grande árvore que o protegera da chuva. A parcial nudez e as dores em certas partes de seu corpo denunciavam que tudo aquilo fora real. Mas, ao tocar a cicatriz em seu rosto, a felicidade imensa que sentiu ao lembrar-se de Daryun, foi a confirmação que precisava.

Terminou de vestir-se e correu até o leito do rio que cortava a floresta. Ficou ali admirando o novo homem refletido nas águas do rio. Muito mais feliz, muito mais confiante, e, porque não, muito mais bonito; muito mais vivo!

A cavalaria de Lusitânia, seus aliados, logo chegaram as margens do rio onde seu general se encontrava.

Um dos soldados se aproximou do jovem que ainda admirava seu reflexo.

—Senhor! Hermes-sama! O senhor está ferido? O que houve? E o inimigo?- o soldado aproximou-se se assustando ao ver o homem sorrir pelo reflexo na água.

Hermes se levantou tocando o ombro de seu soldado fraternalmente.

—Não se preocupe, meu bom homem. Estou bem, nunca estive melhor, e quanto aos inimigos? Eu os derrotei. - Hermes tocou sua cicatriz e sorriu. – Em uma única noite foram todos dizimados.

Enquanto Hermes caminhava em direção a sua cavalaria que o aplaudia, o soldado permaneceu ali, no leito do rio, parecendo ainda meio confuso com as palavras do outro.

— Os venceu? Poderia jurar que havia apenas um! - o soldado suspirou indiferente e foi se unir aos outros.

Já do outro lado da floresta em uma fortaleza cercada por soldados da nova tropa de Arslan, Daryun observava a máscara esquecida de seu inimigo. Isso mesmo, inimigo. Não acreditava que por conta de apenas uma noite, o outro havia se esquecido de toda a rivalidade de que ambos mantinham, afinal lutavam de lados opostos.

— Então, você realmente o pegou, não? - um belo jovem de cabelos brancos se aproximou de Daryun observando a máscara em suas mãos.

— Narsus! - Daryun ficou um tanto receoso, sabia que o amigo o conhecia bem para com uma única palavra poder descobrir toda a sua batalha com o inimigo.

— Está enganado, Daryun! - Narsus o olhou profundamente. – Não preciso de nem mesmo uma única palavra para dizer o que ouve entre vocês naquela noite. - o jovem sorriu para Daryun. – Seu corpo está todo marcado, e o seu semblante transborda felicidade. Afinal parece que ele também o pegou, não é mesmo Daryun? - e dizendo isto afastou-se piscando gentilmente ao amigo, deixando-o novamente apreciando seu novo objeto.

Daryun beijou de leve a face fria da máscara prateada ao mesmo tempo em que um jovem que cavalgava do outro lado do reino tocou sua face ao senti-la queimar de uma forma aconchegante.

Nesse momento o único pensamento que passou por suas mentes foi compartilhado por ambos.

"Com certeza, você foi meu melhor inimigo."


End file.
